<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold the Thief by fanetjuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132376">Hold the Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh'>fanetjuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Week [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of the big game Jon's football jersey has been stolen. Luckily it's not stolen by some enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Week [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold the Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jon let out a sigh when he opened the door to the small balcony. Even though the football season had officially started the air was still chilly and he shuddered when his bare feet touched the ice cold tiles. Absentmindedly he grabbed Robb’s journey and draped it over his arm and he only realized that his was missing when his hands touched nothing but air when attempted to reach for it.</p>
<p class="p1">“Robb?”</p>
<p class="p1">Robb walked into the living room wearing nothing but his navy blue boxershort, his reddish curls still damp from the shower.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did you see my jersey?” Jon furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p class="p1">If this was some prank from the rivaling football team visiting them for the game today it was not funny. He already was nervous enough without those childish distractions.</p>
<p class="p1">“Your jersey is no longer attached to the line?” Robb raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p class="p1">Jon nodded. “I guess it’s stolen by someone.”</p>
<p class="p1">Robb shook his head. “That seems highly unlikely. Our dorm is on the third floor of the building. It would take quite an impressive climber to reach our balcony without accidents.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jon walked back inside and closed the balcony door behind him. “It’s also kinda weird that they took my shirt, but left yours.” He handed his best friend the jersey. “You’re the true star of this team.”</p>
<p class="p1">Robb pulled the jersey over his head and then he put on his jeans. “Just because I’m the quarterback and am the one being on the most acknowledged position, doesn’t mean that our opponents don’t know who they should really be afraid of.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jon rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess I should call coach and let him know that he’ll have to bring me a spare jersey to walk around in today.”</p>
<p class="p1">Just when he was about to dial the number the doorbell rang. With his phone still in his hand he walked to the door and he didn’t even think about the fact that he was wearing nothing but his jeans when he opened the door.</p>
<p class="p1">“And?”</p>
<p class="p1">Jon looked up when a pleasant and well known voice greeted him.</p>
<p class="p1">“How do I look?”</p>
<p class="p1">Even though Sansa was quite a bit taller than him, the jersey fell loosely around her slender shoulders. And yet she looked better in it than he ever would.</p>
<p class="p1">“I was looking for that!” Jon shook his head. “I thought it was stolen.” His voice trembled a little and the bright smile disappeared from her face.</p>
<p class="p1">She swallowed. “I wanted to surprise you…” She bit her lip and Jon felt a heat spreading through his entire body.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love it!” He hurried to say the words. “I really do.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. “You look beautiful and absolutely stunning.” He kissed her forehead and then he moved his lips to her ear. “And you most of all look mine.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Does that mean I can keep it on?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Until I take it off. Tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>